


The Waterfall

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Morrigan - Freeform, Zevran - Freeform, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.The team is in the Brecilian forest trying to track down some werewolves. They decide to take a little break by the water.





	The Waterfall

_Prompt 6: Image prompt Write what it inspires.  _

(Waterfall image) https://public-media.smithsonianmag.com/filer/7c/a2/7ca293cb-abde-45d8-9a80-eb234515279d/.jpg

 

They’d been hiking for a least a couple of hours since they’d taken that poor wounded hunter, Deygan, back to the Dalish clan’s encampment. Morrigan had scoffed at the idea, but Sevarra had long since developed selective deafness to people’s complaints when she was convinced she was doing the right thing. The Warden mage hadn’t been alone in her line of thought, Alistair had been more than agreeable about getting the man to safety. Zevran kept his thoughts on the matter private. He’d also been “rescued” by an act of mercy on the mage’s part.

 

“Not even so much as a paw print left for us,” the silver-eyed Warden complained as she rose back up to her feet from inspecting footprints in the mud near the path. While from a large beast, they looked nothing like wolf prints. Bear, most likely. Bears were nothing to sneeze at, but they were after werewolves.

 

They’d had an encounter with several werewolves before they’d found Deygan. One of them could actually speak. The creature snarled at them to leave, to tell the Dalish that they were doomed. Sev being, well, Sev, she had tried to reason with them, to get them to speak more of what was the cause of the animosity between the clan and themselves. Not that it had any effect. The beasts had vanished into the forest, leaving the mage and her companions no more enlightened about the Dalish clan’s woes than before.

 

Alistair sighed as he drained the last of his water-skin. “We should find some water soon. It’s getting a bit hot doing all this stomping around in the wilds.”

 

He had a point, it was the month of Justinian, the beginning of summer, and the days would only grow warmer. He also was encumbered with a full suit of heavy armor, in addition to his massive shield and Starfang. Zevran closed his eyes and listened intently.

 

“This way,” the assassin nodded to his left, toward the faintest trace of a path heading downhill. “I think we shall find something of interest.”

 

The women followed without hesitation. Alistair waited a few moments, biting his lip in thought, but then trotted to catch up. Someone had to keep them from biting off more trouble than they could chew, right?

 

The path downward was long and winding, having more than a few switchbacks. After what felt like hours, they were finally at the end of the path. The faint trickling had turned into a roar in the air. Before the party stood a waterfall, feeding the river that wound its way through the Brecilian forest.

 

Sevarra shot the elf a smile. “I think this is as good a spot as any to take a little break, yes?”

 

Morrigan busied herself first with filling water-skins, then found a quiet corner to read from her recently acquired spellbook. The other mage had slipped off her boots and sat at the water’s edge, idly kicking her feet back and forth under the water. The assassin smirked and found a seat nearby, unlacing his footwear.

 

They chatted quietly for a while, the occasional terrible joke making one or the other snort or chuckle. When a devilish grin took hold of Zevran’s mouth, the mage had to find out what he was looking at. Peering over her shoulder, her cheeks immediately went red and she turned back around.

 

“Ah, but why not enjoy the view, my dear?” Zevran teased. “The Maker is nothing if not an artist, yes?”

 

“N-no. I’m good. Perhaps I should er, go… somewhere. I should go… do something,” she stammered, looking for her boots.

 

“Ah, but he does not see us. Where is the harm in just looking?”

 

Under the waterfall, unable to hear the pair’s conversation, and blissfully ignorant of any onlookers, Alistair had taken the opportunity to strip down to his skivvies and cool off.


End file.
